SHOT
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Logan is sad over Carlos' recent engagement, and decides he's going to use his nerd-brain to get him back. But why would he do that when he has Kendall, the perfect boyfriend? Oneshot. Mpreg. Kogan. One sided Cargan. Carlexa.


_You pulled the trigger and the night froze_

_All the people stopped to see_

_The my heart fell into pieces_

_And the world crashed down on me_

_It was the shot heard round the world_

I stare down at my fingers as they journey across his chest. They leave a light pink trail as they travel, running lines through the thin layer of sweat. My finger pads press down on his flesh, but I don't feel him.

He tips his head back and closes his eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure. Each of my soft moans is echoed by a tangy "mmm" rolling from those pink lips, but I don't hear him.

His slim hips buck up towards my ass in a final thrust, sending his seed deep within me. The quivering ecstasy of orgasm overwhelms him and his fingers dig into my waist. He moans and whispers, "oh, Logan. I love you," but I don't hear _him_.

I smirk and sit up. His hands stay on my waist and tickle me slightly. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I tell him.

"Sure? You seem off."

"Don't worry about it." I sit forward and push his flaccid cock out of my asshole and roll off of him. "Let's just go to bed."

"Oh, okay." He turns on his side, spooning against my back with those long, slender arms wrapped around me. Our lovemaking ends, ironically, on an anticlimactic note. "Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

* * *

Lately, no matter what I do, I can't get Carlos out of my mind. Even though I'm dating Kendall, I see Carlos. Now that he's engaged he seems like a different person. We don't see him as much and when we do, all he talks about is Alexa. I guess it isn't too bad, but I always wanted to date him, not Kendall. We fooled around off and on, but once Alexa came into his life he cooled down immediately. It left me feeling alone and disappointed, and I guess Kendall picked up on that and moved in.

I look over my shoulder and watch Kendall sleeping. He's so peaceful. There's a tiny smile on his lips and it almost melts my heart. I do love him, but not as much as he loves me. It feels terrible because I don't think he knows I won't meet him halfway. I take my hand and touch the bottom of his chiseled chin and smile to myself. The sex is great, that's for sure; but sex with Carlos was better.

"I need your help with something," I tell James. He has become my best friend as of late. With Carlos busy being engaged and Kendall now dating me, James has grown closer.

I'm in my room at my desk, working with some of the experiments I've developed recently, and I have just called James in.

"What'cha need?" James asks.

"Close the door."

"Sure thing, man." He closes the door to my room and steps up behind me, peering over my shoulder. "Soooo what'cha need? Actually, what are you doing?"

"Alright, see this?" I open the mini fridge beneath my desk and take out a small, smooth case. I flip it open and show James four small glass vials, suspended in foam.

"What the heck is that?" he looks at them carefully. "Wait, why is one labeled with my name?"

"One for each of us," I tell him. "They're sperm samples."

"_Sperm samples?!_" James squeals. "How did you get a sperm sample from me!?"

I look up at James and smirk. "I have my ways."

"Weird! That's weird!"

"Doesn't matter," I tell him. "I'm not doing anything with _your _sperm."

"Uhhh, okay. What _exactly_ are you trying to do?"

"Ha! Not trying, doing!" I reach across the desk and pick up a petri dish. Inside, there's a collection of cells and some things that James would never understand even if they were labeled with bright colors.

"And what's that?" my friend asks.

"A scientific miracle!" I announce proudly. The cap of the dish is removed and I show James what's inside.

"Looks sorta like a crumb of scrambled egg."

"Funny you should say that," I tell him. "Because they are eggs. Human eggs. Kind of."

"Huh!?" James's face contorts oddly.

"I've taken DNA samples from my mother and managed to create human ovum."

"Human _what_!?"

"Ovaries." James's expression tells me that he doesn't understand me at all. Sometimes I wonder how I pull off this friendship. "Part of a woman that grows a baby."

"Ohhhh!" James smiles but then his face falls serious. "What's that good for?"

"I'm going to do something crazy. Bear with me, alright?"

"Al…right," James says rather apprehensively.

"I'm going to fertilize this egg with Carlos's sperm. And then I'm implanting it within me."

"Woah. What? You're going to get _pregnant_?"

"Shhh, not so loud!" I hiss.

"Why are you doing that?! What about Kendall?!"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going to have Carlos's baby and he will have to be with me."

"That's sick. Sorry, but it is."

"Maybe."

"When was the last time you fucked him?"

"Well, like a year ago. But Alexa doesn't know that. When the DNA sample proves it's his baby, she'll have to leave him."

"That's fucked up!" James cries out. "You shouldn't do this. Kendall will be devastated."

"Maybe _I _was devastated when Carlos hooked up with Alexa! Ever think about that?!" I sigh real loud and slide the dish out of the way. James shakes his head.

"I don't like this."

"That's what I'm going to do."

"Can you leave me out of it?" James says, shrugging.

"Fine, fine."

"You gotta think about Kendall, dude."

"Whatever."

James leers at me oddly and walks out of my room, closing the door softly behind. I look back at the petri dish and then to the sperm samples. Maybe some mania has come over me lately, but the idea of having Carlos's baby is making me excited. I'll be a scientific wonder; a medical anomaly. The scientific community will eat that up and I'll be famous. Famous with Carlos's baby.

Before I get to work on fertilizing the egg, Kendall opens my door and steps inside. "Hey babe," he says.

"Hm?" I'm a bit startled, but a put on a happy face and smile anyway. Kendall walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Gotcha something," he says.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." He takes a bag out from behind his back and drops it on the desk. I try to keep it away from the petri dish and open it up. Inside is a bunch of double chocolate cookies.

"Awww," I say, blushing. "Where'd these come from?"

"That place down the street that you love so much," Kendall says, kissing me on the cheek again. "All for you. Need a glass of milk?"

"Um, sure."

"Be right back!" Kendall touches my neck with the back of his hand and then leaves. I look into the bag again and take out one of the cookies. They're homemade, chunky and gorgeous. I take a small bite and close my eyes, savoring the flavor. I haven't had them in a long time.

Kendall returns with a tall, cold glass of milk. I take it with a smile. "You want any?"

"Nah, I'm good. Like I said, all for you." He ruffles my hair and kisses my cheek _again_.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for you, sweetheart." Kendall walks to my bed and throws himself down on top of the mattress. He's smiling at me so cute and sweet. How can I betray him? James is right, but…

I eat a few of the cookies then go back to the experiment. A syringe is filled with semen and I inject it into the ovum gel.

"What are you workin' on?" Kendall asks, peering at me from the bed.

"Just some things. Not sure if it'll work out well. I'll tell you once I know for sure."

"Cool. You're so smart." Kendall grins real big.

"Well, I try."

Before I have the chance to "get cooking" on my plan, Kendall reaches his arms out to me and cries, "Come over heeerre."

"Okay, okay." With a sigh, I get to my feet and trudge over to my bed where Kendall wraps me in his embrace. He brings me upon his chest and holds me tight.

"I can't stand seeing you without touching," Kendall says.

"That's sweet," I tell him quietly.

"I love you so much," he whispers, smiling. Those sparkling green eyes gaze upon me with utter adoration. "I love you so, so much."

I look away, blushing. It's hard to hear him say how much he loves me. I don't know how to respond.

"Logan?"

"Huh?"

Kendall's hands run across the top of my hair. "Do you love me?" he asks shyly. I don't answer. "Logan…"

"What?"

"_Do you love me?_"

"I don't know," I tell him, stiffly. My eyes are fixed on the side of my bed.

"Okay, well that's fine," Kendall says. He moves his hands from my head and replaces them around my waist. I expected him to get mad, but he hugs me tighter and kisses me once on the cheek. I close my eyes and lay my head down on his chest.

* * *

"Do you like it? I think it's just amazing!"

As I walk to the bathroom in the morning, I hear Carlos and Alexa up early. They're making breakfast and Carlos is trying whatever she's mixing up.

"Oooo, it is, it IS!" Carlos cheers excitedly.

After I piss and go back down the hallway, I can't help but peer around the corner of the wall and watch them. Alexa has a bowl in her hands, beating some sort of batter with a whisk, and Carlos is watching over her shoulder. They're both laughing. Maybe they are happy. Maybe they are good for each other. _Carlos was supposed to be mine_…

Alexa holds up the whisk and touches Carlos on the nose, causing him to giggle. He'll be a good daddy. Alexa looks over at me and I suddenly pop back down the hallway and return to my room. There are a lot of thoughts in my head.

* * *

"Here you go, Logie," Kendall says, brandishing a glass of water and two pills. I'm sitting up in bed with an icepack on my head. There's a raging migraine going on and I can barely function. I take the pills and sigh real loud. "You should be feeling better real, real soon."

"Thanks," I mumble. Everything hurts. My eyes feel bruised. Kendall takes my hand and holds it softly, smiling.

"You'll feel better," Kendall whispers.

"I know, I always do." I drink a little more of the water and hand the glass back to Kendall, which he takes and sets aside on the nightstand.

"What else can I do for you?" he asks.

"I don't know," I tell him, holding the icepack firmly to my head now.

Kendall smiles and crawls down the bed, spreading a trail of tiny kisses from my neck and across my chest. He lifts up my shirt and kisses through the bristly hair around my bellybutton, then pulls down my pants and whips out my firming cock. His tongue licks across the head a few times and I groan in pleasure.

"Ohh, God," I moan. The icepack drops when I released my hands and place them on Kendall's head. My fingers run through his short hair and try to push him over my cock. Kendall laughs teasingly and keeps licking my shaft in long, slow, wet laps.

"Nnnggh…ohhhh," I groan, curling my toes.

Kendall pulls my pants a bit lower and takes out my balls, cupping them in his hands. I roll my head back and let long, low moans pour from my lips. Slender fingers wrap around the base of my dick and he begins to jerk me off, still licking my frenulum.

"K-Kendall, ohh, ohh! Babbyyyy!" I moan and whine, thrusting my hips into his mouth. Kendall sucks me hard and I quickly shoot a thick load. It gurgles out between his lips but he slurps most up. He lifts off of me and looks up, grinning.

"How's your head?" he asks, licking some cream from his mouth.

"Better," I moan. "Much better."

* * *

I wake up with Kendall's arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He has his head tucked into the crook of my neck and he's still asleep, snoring softly. I open my eyes and nuzzle him back. His body is so warm and nice. It's the opposite of Carlos's, but maybe it's not so bad. Am I really going to give this up?

Gently, I take his arms off of my body and get out of bed. He's still asleep. With dainty, careful steps, I creep away from the bed and out of my room. My plan will still go into play. I have to make sure my body is feeling optimal before impregnating myself, so I go to the bathroom and check my vitals with the monitors I have in there. Blood pressure is fine. Temperature is normal. I look at my face quickly and then head back to the bedroom, passing Carlos's door on the way.

"Mrs. Garcia," Carlos laughs.

"It has a very nice ring to it!" Alexa answers. They giggle together and I hear kissing. It's kind of sweet, but I really want those kisses to be on me.

Kendall is still sleeping, luckily, so I sit down at my desk and start dealing with my experiment. The case of sperm is taken out and I open it up. Using a syringe, I suck some semen out of its vial and push it out onto the "crumb of scramble egg." It won't take too long at all, especially since there is no fallopian tube or anything to travel down, so I pack up the sperm and take out a sterile hypodermic needle. _One small step for Logan, _I think to myself. _One giant leap for the medical community. And my life. _

The needle sucks up the fine chunk of cells and the fluid it's suspended in. Acting quickly, I lift my shirt and inject myself with the substance. I have previously calculated the ideal placement of it, and I'm certain that I hit the target. The needle is discarded and I go back to bed. Kendall has been asleep the entire time. I climb into his arms once more and smile sadly, hoping that I've made the best decision. How mad will Kendall be?

* * *

Next month, I feel that my experiment may be a success. In an awkward excursion, I pop out to a local pharmacy and purchase a pregnancy test. Upon my return, James flags me down. "Did you?" he asks.

"Did I what, do it? Yes, I did it." I rush to the bathroom, clutching the small bag-wrapped box in my hand. James follows me.

"Are you knocked up?"

"That's sort of what the text is for." I take out the test strip and hold it up to James. "We're going to find out now. Turn around."

James turns around as told and waits. I pee a little onto the test, then zip up and tell James he can look now. "One line means no baby," I announce. "And two lines means yes baby."

"Alright," James says. We look over the test and wait. Slowly, two thin blue lines appear. I swallow hard.

"Baby," I whisper.

"Baby," James reiterates. We look at each other and James frowns. "I don't believe you," he says.

"What?"

"You're going to ruin a really good relationship. Two really good relationships." He looks angry, somehow.

"Huh?"

"You're terrible!" James shakes his head and leaves the bathroom. I toss the test in the trash and sigh. How do I break the news to Kendall?

Before I have the chance to, it sounds like James already has. I hear a lot of yelling coming from my bedroom. Suddenly my chest flares up with pain and I run to the source of the noise. James and Kendall are in my room, and Kendall's face is bright red with anger.

"Tell me he's lying!" Kendall yells at me, pointing to James. "TELL. ME. HE'S. LYING!"

"What did he say?" I ask quietly, nervous as hell. James frowns at me.

"You're a terrible person!" he shrieks.

I look back at Kendall. "What did he say?" I ask again, heart racing. Kendall starts to cry.

"You're pregnant," the blond mumbles.

At that moment, Carlos and Alexa must have heard the yelling and they come into the room, looking concerned. "What's going on?" Alexa asks.

"LOGAN IS PREGNANT!" James yells. "HE'S PREGNANT WITH—"

"Kendal's baby," I interrupt. Kendall's eyebrows raise and he wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Kendall got me pregnant," I say. "I just found out today. Me and Kendall are having a baby."

"That's weird," Carlos says. "We're having a baby, too." He looks at Alexa and smiles. I look at Alexa and smile. I look at Kendall and smile. James looks at himself in his phone and smiles.

"Really?" Kendall asks timidly. He walks up to me and goes to hug. I grab him and fall into his arms.

"Really," I say. "Really. Sometimes it takes some perspective to see what's important. In time, you sort it out. I love you."


End file.
